


Lucky For Affection

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Written for the komahina secret exchange, prompt: college roommates.Nagito is a little confused about Hajime always wanting to spend time with him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Lucky For Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from fhantomhives for the komahina secret exchange.

“Hey, Komaeda, my friend is playing at the bar tonight, you should come along.”

Nagito looked up from the book he was reading, and blinked at the man in front of him. Hajime Hinata was standing, shirtless, in the middle of their shared dorm room, smiling at Nagito. Nagito opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

“You don’t have to invite me to things to be polite,” Nagito said. Hajime had been inviting him out to everything he seemed to be going to, too nice for his own good. As much as Nagito liked Hajime (and that was quite a lot), he knew Hajime deserved far better than to spend time with the likes of Nagito.

Hajime pulled the shirt he was holding on, not yet buttoning it up. His chest was still there. Right in front of Nagito. Right there.

“What? No, that’s not why I invite you. Is that why you’ve said no all those times?” Hajime asked, a frowning crossing his face.

“What possible other reason is there?” Nagito asked.

“We’re friends,” Hajime answered immediately, sitting down on Nagito’s bed. His shirt was still unbuttoned. “I invite you to things because I want to hang out with you.” Nagito stared.

Nagito had never had a friend before. He didn’t know that Hajime considered him a friend. They were college roommates, they had to be in the same space as each other, but friends? That was something completely different.

“Oh,” Nagito responded, “I… didn’t know you thought that.” There was a brief flash of hurt in Hajime’s eyes as he looked at Nagito.

“Do you not think of me as a friend?” Hajime asked quietly, looking away from Nagito.

“No, that’s not what I was saying. You’re amazing, I don’t deserve your friendship,” Nagito said, “You’re better off without me.”

“Well, that’s wrong, and also not what I was asking,” Hajime said. He was looking back at Nagito again, concern clear in his face, “Do you want to come along tonight? It’s Ibuki’s first show at the bar.” He stood up again, starting to button up his shirt.

“Um. Yeah, sure,” Nagito said, without a moment of hesitation. Hajime was inviting him to something because he wanted to spend time with him. There was no way Nagito was going to pass that up, even though he knew he should. Nagito was just selfish in that way.

An hour later found them at the local student bar, which was loud and crowded. They had managed to find Chiaki, the only one of Hajime’s friends that Nagito had met, as the two were working on a project together. Chiaki greeted them both before Hajime went to grab some drinks for them all.

“When does your friend start?” Nagito asked.

“Oh, Ibuki is opening, which is good, it means I can leave early and go to sleep.” To make her point, Chiaki then yawned, before continuing, “You haven’t agreed to come when Hajime invited you out before.” Nagito shrugged.

“I thought he was just being polite,” Nagito said. Chiaki giggled.

“That’s not it at all. He talks about you all the time,” Chiaki said, very amused. She wasn’t able to elaborate, because that was when Hajime came back with a bottle of soda for each of them.

Hajime flung an arm around Nagito’s shoulder as he and Chiaki chatted about a game. Nagito had seen Hajime play games on his laptop, which made sense, he supposed, Hajime was studying computer sciences after all, and had told Nagito that he wanted to go into software development, and make video games.

Nagito wasn’t really listening to what Hajime and Chiaki were saying, more focused on the arm draped around his shoulder. It probably meant nothing, Nagito had seen friends like that before, his more-than-friendly feelings for Hajime couldn’t be reciprocated. Nevertheless, it was nice to be so close to Hajime.

It wasn’t long until Hajime’s friend Ibuki Mioda was on the small stage, playing some very loud music. She seemed to be having a good time, and played three songs before her set ended and she jumped away from the stage and towards them.

“Hajime! Chiaki!” Ibuki yelled, “You came! Ibuki is happy to see you!” She hugged both of them before looking at Nagito, “Hi! Ibuki Mioda! You must be Nagito Komaeda!” She hugged him too before going off to find the other friends who had come and were somewhere in the crowd.

“She… how did she know who I am?” Nagito asked.

“I told you, Hajime talks about you all the time,” Chiaki said, giggling again. Nagito gave Hajime a curious look, and noted that he was a little red.

“OK, that’s enough from you,” Hajime said, shoving Chiaki gently. Chiaki kept giggling.

“I should go home now, I need some sleep,” Chiaki said. They bade farewell and waved after Chiaki as she left.

“How are you feeling? Want to go find some of my other friends, or did you want to head back?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, if you want to go hang out with your friends, don’t let me stop you,” Nagito said immediately.

“I can hang out with them whenever,” Hajime said, waving a hand dismissively, “I’m asking how you are, you don’t get out much and this might already be a bit much for you.” Nagito blinked, a surprised expression on his face. No one had ever considered his feelings like that before.

Everything Hajime said and did made Nagito love him more.

“I’m okay, I’d like to meet your friends,” Nagito said, not entirely lying. He wanted to spend time with Hajime, and he knew Hajime must have good friends, he couldn’t imagine anything otherwise.

Hajime beamed, and together they went looking through the crowd, Hajime introducing Nagito to them, each of them seeming to recognise Nagito by name alone. The rest of the night seemed to go by, the group having some good laughs before parting ways.

* * *

After the first time Nagito went with Hajime to spend time with his friends, Nagito had joined various similar outings. He still felt like an outsider, he wasn’t quite part of the group, he was only there because Hajime brought him, but it nice time spent with Hajime.

Even though they were roommates, they really didn’t spend much time together, outside of classes and the group outings, they were both busy with studying. So, even if Nagito had to share his time with Hajime with Hajime’s friends, Nagito didn’t mind. He was just happy that Hajime wanted to spend time with him at all.

The current outing was ten pin bowling with Hajime’s friends Kazuichi, Gundham, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Peko. The game had been going well, with Nagito getting a strike with every turn to much encouragement.

It was Nagito’s last turn as he stepped up to the bowling lane, and just as he was about to release the ball, he tripped, falling to the ground and the ball escaping his hands. Two things happened simultaneously. Hajime rushed over to check on Nagito while the others watched as the bowling ball landed in the lane to the left of their, rolling and giving that lane a strike.

Loud, confused cheering erupted around them, and Hajime kneeled next to Nagito.

“You okay?” Hajime muttered, and Nagito looked up, feeling liquid pour from his nose.

“Need tissues,” Nagito said. Hajime nodded, helping Nagito standing up and leading him back to the group, grabbing some serviettes and handing them to Nagito, he immediately pressed them to his face.

“I should get Nagito back to our dorm,” Hajime said.

“No need to worry about me,” Nagito said, “I think the blood is stopping.” He pulled the serviette from his face, revealing the dried blood around his nose and on his chin.

“The game is over anyway,” Hajime said, “You were the last one to go.”

“Well, we were going to get some drinks if you wanted to come with us,” Sonia spoke up.

“Thanks, but not this time. You have fun though,” Hajime said. Nagito frowned.

“You should go with your friends, I’ll be fine,” Nagito said. 

“I’m not arguing with you about this,” Hajime said, turning to his friends, “Have fun guys, I’ll see you later.” With that they all started to head out of the bowling alley, saying good bye just outside the door.

Kazuichi was the last to say good bye to Hajime, whispering something to him which caused Hajime to shove him slightly. Kazuichi laughed loudly before catching up with the others, Hajime and Nagito walking the other way back towards their dorm.

“You could have spent time with your friends,” Nagito said.

“I did. Now I’m spending time with you, also my friend,” Hajime said, sighing a little. Nagito chose not to argue with him, Hajime had made his decision.

The two walked in companionable silence for a short time, the dorm not too far from the bowling alley.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Nagito said after a short time, looking up at the sky. It was a near cloudless night, the stars sparkling in the dark sky while the moon was a waning crescent. Hajime nodded, mumbling in agreement as he moved closer. He seemed to make a strange hand spasm in Nagito’s direction before putting his hand in his pocket, a light blush across his cheeks.

It was only a short time before they arrived back at their dorm, Nagito going in first and moving to his bed, picking up one of the books he’d been reading for class. Hajime stood in the middle of their dorm room, fidgeting with his hands a little nervously.

“Did you, uh, do you want to watch a movie with me?” Hajime asked. Nagito looked up from his book with confusion. This was new.

“Um, sure,” Nagito said, “What are we watching?”

“Well, there’s a few options,” Hajime said, sitting on his bed and grabbing his laptop, “Is there anything in particular you like? Chiaki and I share our Netflix account, so anything on there, plus I’m sure I can find anything else.”

“You and Chiaki are close,” Nagito said slowly.

“She’s my best friend,” Hajime said, “She’s the reason I even have some idea of what I want to do with my life, she and I play so many games together and one day she suggested we make a game. I had no idea what I was going to study before that, but that idea really resonated with me, you know?”

“I’m glad,” Nagito said, smiling, “If she hadn’t helped you like that, we wouldn’t have met.”

“Then she’s helped me in more ways than one,” Hajime said, looking up from his laptop and meeting Nagito’s eyes with a soft expression. They looked at each other a moment, before Hajime moved over to Nagito’s bed with his laptop, sitting next to him.

They quickly decided on a movie, Nagito not really minding what it was, more focused on the fact that Hajime was right next to him, pressed up as they sat on this single bed, barely designed for one grown adult let alone two.

They were about halfway through the movie when Nagito heard some sort snoring. He looked over to see Hajime asleep, his mouth open, his head on Nagito’s shoulder.

Nagito smiled, admiring how adorable Hajime looked asleep, and decided to pause the movie, putting Hajime’s laptop to the side and closing it. He pulled his blanket over both of them and lay down, letting himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

When Nagito woke, it took him a moment to remember what had happened the previous night. As he rubbed his eyes, he noticed that Hajime was facing him, looking at him with a soft, fond expression.

“Good morning,” Hajime said quietly.

“Morning,” Nagito replied. He blinked a couple of times, “I would have thought you’d leave after you woke up.”

“No, this is nice,” Hajime said, smiling. Nagito was confused, but didn’t argue. They were still squished in this tiny bed, their bodies pressed together, and he wasn’t going to say anything to make that stop.

The confusion must have shown on Nagito’s face, though, because Hajime sat up with an apologetic look towards Nagito.

“Sorry, are you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to fall asleep when we were watching the movie, but you never woke me up so when I woke and I was here and you were here I assumed it was fine,” Hajime said, really quickly.

“It’s fine,” Nagito said. More than fine, but he wasn’t going to say that. Hajime nodded, and seemed to calm down a little.

An awkward silence fell over the room. It was clear that Hajime had something to say, but was unsure. He didn’t move from the bed, and started to rub at his hands nervously.

“Nagito, listen, I- ” Hajime cut himself off and shook his head. He bit his lip, and purposely avoided looking at Nagito.

“Hajime?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hajime muttered. He swung his legs around, making to get off the bed. Nagito reached out and grabbed Hajime’s arm.

“Something is bothering you, Hajime. You can tell me,” Nagito said softly. Hajime sighed a little.

“Okay. I hope I haven’t been reading things wrong,” Hajime said, turning back to face Nagito. Meeting his eyes, Nagito could see a slight fear. That, combined with the words Hajime had said, made no sense, but he would just wait for Hajime to explain. He nodded encouragingly.

“Nagito, you are really great,” Hajime said, and then frowned, scrunching his nose slightly, “maybe that’s not… words aren’t my strong point. Can I kiss you?”

Nagito’s eyes widened, and he leaned back slightly, completely taken aback. Hajime seemed to take this as a rejection, he nodded sadly and looked away.

“Sorry, I really must have misread things, I’m sure we can arrange a room swap if you don’t want to be roommates anymore, and – mmph!” Hajime’s sentence was cut off by Nagito pulling Hajime to face him and pressing their lips together. As they kissed Hajime’s tense shoulders loosened, his arms wrapping around Nagito. Hajime pulled Nagito in closer, deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted until Nagito started to feel breathless. They broke apart slightly, Nagito’s hands cupping Hajime’s face with a smile.

“I didn’t think that you could ever like me that way,” Nagito said, “I count myself lucky to even be your friend.” Hajime reached up and stroked Nagito’s cheek softly.

“I know you don’t think highly of yourself, but one day I will show you how wrong you are. How could I not be attracted to you?” Hajime said. He then leant forward and kissed Nagito on the forehead, "I didn’t know if you felt the same. I thought you might, I was hoping you did, but I was worried. I’m glad you do.”

“Of course I do,” Nagito said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To Nagito it _was_ the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, I didn’t know that,” Hajime said, laughing a little.

“Well, let me show you again,” Nagito said with a sly smile. Hajime raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Nagito went in for another kiss, this one soft and quick.

“Mmm,” Hajime murmured as the kiss ended, their lips still close together, “I think I need more proof.” Nagito was happy to oblige, and the two continued to share proof of their feelings for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at : [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> and twitter at [komaeda_nagayto](https://twitter.com/komaeda_nagayto)


End file.
